Years Gone Bye
by One Feather
Summary: Complete! The gang meets at a class reunion ten years after graduation, where they dig up the past and expose old wounds. A TJSpin for a change. haha R&R!
1. A Secret Woe

Spinelli took a deep breath, and got out of her car. She could not say how much she didn't want to do this. She wouldn't have if Gretchen and her one true friend for life hadn't been in the car next to her. It was actually pretty amazing how much she had changed over the years. When they had been sophomores, she had gotten contacts, and after graduation, she had gotten braces. She was now quite lovely. Some of their long lost fellow Third Street classmates were looking at her interestedly. Especially the boys. Spinelli gulped at the thought of the boys. She hadn't spoken to Vince or Mikey since the summer after their senior year. And she hadn't seen or spoken to TJ since the prom. She closed her eyes and remembered that night ten years ago. One of the few times that she actually dressed up and did her hair. Then she shuddered when she remembered the horrible betrayal the next day. All summer, her entire world had been shattered. She had gone off to college a complete wreck. There she had met Tom Lairsden. They had married last year. A lump came to Spinelli's throat when she thought about it. She hadn't loved him, and she was so glad that he never found out. It had been their wedding night. They were driving to their hotel, and had been hit by a drunk driver. Tom had been killed on impact. And she would never love again. She just hoped that she and TJ would be able to get along like civilized people.  
"Spinelli? Gretchen?" They turned. Spinelli's mouth dropped open. It couldn't be! But it was. Gus! He had moved away in the seventh grade, and they had never seen him again. But what really shocked Spinelli was that he was standing with his arm around....  
"Ashley A?" she asked in amazement. She smiled and held up her left hand. A wedding ring glittered on her finger.  
"No, I'm like Ashley A G now Spinelli." Then she left, because the rest of the Ashleys were waving to her while shooting appreciative glances at Gus. Spinelli was shooting him a few of her own. Her old grade school friend who had once been short, gangly, and bespectacled, was now tall, well built, and really really hot.  
"So how did you two get together?" Gretchen asked in amazement. "All odds were against you!"  
"I find it very amazing myself," Gus answered while placing an arm around each of their shoulders. "I was vacationing in Aruba, and she was staying at the same hotel as me while she was doing a swimsuit modeling thing. We just happened to meet up there, and I didn't learn her name until after.....Well....uh...yeah."  
"Oh," was all that Gretchen said while pink tinged her cheeks. Spinelli rolled her eyes and tried to surpress a smile. It was a well known fact that Gretchen was still a virgin, determined not to indulge until marraige. Spinelli wished that she had made that same vow. Then maybe everything would have turned out differently.  
They had reached the large field where everything was taking place. There were tiki torches everywhere, and a band was playing. A massively long refreshment table was set up, with everything from cheese cubes to hot dogs. It was at this massively long refreshment stand that Spinelli saw a familiar form. A very large form. She opened her mouth to speak, but Gus beat her to it.  
"Mikey? Is that you?" The object of the question turned, and Spinelli knew that it was indeed her old, poetic friend. And standing next to him was another old buddy. Vince. True, his head was now shaved, but that green jersey could be recognised anywhere. Two feminine cries sounded, and both Gretchen and Spinelli ran to embrace their old friends. Gus followed at a slower pace grinning.  
Vince pulled back from his hug with Spinelli. She had grown into quite a beauty between fourth and twelfth grade, and she was even more beautiful now, although he would never admit it. By the looks of her arms, she still hit things regularly, and he had no desire to be a human punching bag. But she still had a great body which was clad in light blue pajama pants and a white tank top. And over her hair which was in a pair of messy braids was that infernal orange hat. Vince smiled. She looked like she had been working out and had just decided to come at the last minute.  
He continued to observe her as he hugged Gretchen. He could tell that she was looking for TJ. He wasn't very eager to witness their first meeting in ten years. He grimanced when he saw his friend making his way back towards them with a drink in his hand. Gretchen and Mikey saw TJ too. They exchanged worried glances behind Spinelli's back. She was talking amiably with Gus, totally unaware. The rest however all remembered that prom night scandal, and really didn't want to relive it. It appeared that they would have no choice. 


	2. Painful Meeting

YAY! I can't believe people actually reviewed this story! It was a sort of boredom project because I was home sick. Thanks to those who reviewed. It made me very happy.  
  
Spinelli was unaware of her friend's worries until an awkward silence fell over all of them. It took her exactly three seconds to realize this. Then she looked at Gretchen, Mikey and Vince. They all seemed to be standing around her as a sort of protective shield. Gus, who looked rather confused, left Spinelli's side to help himself to a ham sandwich. Totally baffled, Spinelli tried to break the silence.  
"What? Did you all run out of things to say at the same exact second?" She smiled feebly looking from one worried face to the next. Then Mikey sighed, and moved off to the right, which brought into view a new character. One with a devilishly handsome smile, snapping blue eyes, and brown hair that could be impeccably perfect, or mussed in a way that was insanely sexy. A person whose voice had woven throughout all of her adolescent fantasies and whose face had haunted her every dream since she was eighteen years old. TJ. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, as they locked eyes. Spinelli found all the old emotions rushing back to her. Unfortunately for TJ, one of those emotions was loathing. TJ tried to smile, but the glare he was receiving on the other end more than cancelled it out.  
"Ummm...hi Spin," he said trying to keep things friendly, while fervently praying that this night would not end with a broken nose. To his immense relief, her face (and fists) relaxed.  
"Hey Teej," she murmured not quite looking him in the eye. "You...look good...i guess." Having said her piece, she turned on her heel and walked away with her head down. The rest of the group watched her go for a moment.  
"Well, that went better than I had hoped," Vince said after a second. "I had fully expected there to be blood and guts."  
"That's kinda what concerns me," said Mikey. "I'm a peace loving person myself, but I've always admired Spinelli's spunk."  
"Spunk?" Gus scoffed. "I've always described it as more of a constant murderous rage. But I see your point. Umm, what exactly happened anyway? To make Spinelli hate TJ so much?"  
All eyes turned to TJ who looked slightly guilty.  
"We should all pull up some grass away from the crowd," Vince said quietly. "It's not like everyone doesn't know, but there's no point in re- exposing to the public." All nodded in agreement and went to a secluded area where they all sat down.  
"So what happened?" Gus asked again eagerly. All eyes went to TJ again. But he was busy looking at his hands.  
"Well," Gretchen began in a low voice. "It was the biggest scandal ever to happen in the Third Street school district since we accidentally tore down the statue of Thaddeus T Third III....."  
  
Spinelli sat alone. She had dragged a chair to the far end of the crowd of milling former students and she now sat. Although she had thought she was prepared to see TJ again, she had totally underestimated just how fast strong the feelings would return. And these feeling were many. Among the stronges was that of betrayal. Total, mind crushing, heart breaking betrayal. So intense was this emotion that Spinelli was halfway out of her chair and determined that TJ suffer blow for blow what he had put her through. She could actually feel her fist making contact with his sexy face, and the satisfaction that thought brought her could only be equaled by the action itself. But suddenly, the feeling left her, and she sat back down. Her feelings of loathing being quickly replaced by the old feelings of sorrow and heartbreak.  
She furiously blinked tears away. She was stronger than tears! Dammit! She refused to cry! 'Jesus TJ, what've you done to me?' she thought. Her mind caressed his face, and she found herself being transported back to a warm night ten years ago. She smiled to herself. She had made it her sole purpose to forget this night, but for once, she didn't crush the memory down. She could see her eighteen-year-old self in her mind's eye.  
She vowed to herself that after this night, she would never again wear a gown. But she had had to make exception to her usual standards, because tonight was different and special. In fact, it was so different, that Spinelli actually allowed herself to be made up and have her hair done by Gretchen who had invented her own machine to do all the work. Spinelli preferred to do things the old fashioned way. She had actually gone out and bought a DRESS. It was dark blue, and slender, with a sparkly bodice. She knew she would look great in it. The one thing she did regret was that she would have to leave behind her beloved boots. She looked sadly at where they were strewn on the bathroom floor. They were replaced by strappy heels, and, although she would never admit to it, Spinelli had practiced walking in them for twenty minutes every day for the past week so she wouldn't trip, fall on her face, and embarrass herself in front of TJ.....she sighed . TJ was the whole reason she was going to this stupid thing. He had asked her after being turned down by Ashley A. She had responded cooly, not letting it be seen how excited she was. How much she had been hoping he might ask.  
They had been friends since kindergarten. Had kissed as an experiment. Had gone out in the eighth grade. Had broken up but still remained friends. They had been through heaven and Hell together, and Spinelli had fallen hard. She was tired of pretending that she was content being just his friend! She intended to use all of her charms to woo him this night, and if that included torture sandals and a curling iron, then so be it! Spinelli let out her pent up feelings in a loud sigh that Gretchen mistook for anger.  
"I'm sorry Spinelli, but prom night night has long been a tradition that involves girls getting themselves into fancy clothes. I never really minded such things, but..."  
"No it's not that," Spinelli interrupted. "It's him.." She broke off staring into space, and Gretchen frowned.  
It was too soon, and not soon enough when Gretchen's front doorbell rang. Spinelli drew in her breath, suddenly engulfed with butterflies in her stomach. This was it!  
"Now remember, don't do anything I wouldn't," Gretchen cautioned. Spinelli snorted.  
"That would mean that I'm not allowed to do anything bigger than dancing two feet apart? I don't think so!" Gretchen rolled her eyes. She was going with Mikey, who she knew would not try anything. She could not say the same for georgous TJ who was the object of many girls' attentions, and a known womanizer. Gretchen answered the door, and all the air left Spinelli's lungs. There he was, in a suit! Oh God. And he was looking at her as though she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He held out his hand to guide her down the stairs. Spinelli's own hand was trembling violently as she placed it in TJ's. The car horn honked, and the moment was lost. Mikey and Gretchen were alreasy in the limo that they had all chipped in to rent. Spinelli smiled shyly, and they went together down the stairs into the waiting vehicle.  
  
AN: Don't worry, the R rating will probably come into play in the next chapter. 


	3. Back to the Past

And then, They reviewed some more!!!! So, they get a reward, which is a brand new chapter.Also another reason as to why I've updated...I was just watching Recess, and my favorite episode was on...the kiss experiment. So it got me all happy So sit down, ONLY ONE TO A CUSHION NOW...and let us start where we left off....Prom Night  
  
Spinelli had always been a very vocal person. There was not much she enjoyed more than shouting death threats at the top of her lungs, but at the moment she wasn't in the mood. She was staring at her hand, which was clasped gently in TJ's. Gretchen and Mikey were talking amiably like old friends, which is what they were. TJ and Spinelli were oddly, and uncharacteristically silent.  
The prom was to have been held in the ballroom of an old historic manor house which had been made into a hotel. The reason that it was being held in the school gym was that Prickly had been made principal of the high school this year. So he had ordered made for him a new office fully equipped with a picture window, a desk with gold plated handles on the drawers, and a squishy carpet. In order to do this, the majority of the school's budget was wiped out. So prom was in the gym as was just said.  
  
Cars were pulling up left and right, all the seniors of Third Street were on the sidewalk in their prom finery. The Ashleys were standing next to their jock boyfriends and their gowns were all perfectly coordinated with their skin, hair, and eyes. Spinelli grinned as they all gaped at her. She got gracefully out of the limo. It was perfect. She was glared at by many girls as, with her head held high, she walked with the georgous guy.  
"I think you've made an impression on them," TJ whispered, leaning close to her. Spinelli shivered, but her grin widened as she noticed the other girls' glares getting more homicidal.  
  
Spinelli came back to the present with an unpleasant jolt. Damn she was thirsty. The cup of punch she had been holding when she had first seen TJ after ten years had fallen to the grass before she had fled. She stood from her chair, and made her way to the refreshment stand. Most of the people that she passed shot her sympathetic glances. Probably because they noted her still puffy, red eyes. She glared daggers at all of them. How dare they give her sympathy! She didn't need sympathy, she needed strength. Not much. Just enough to get her through the night. Grasping a little cup of root beer, she downed it on one gulp and reached for another. Then she got a plate and filled it with all manner of wonderful junk food to carry back to her chair.  
As she walked, she noted a group of people sitting on the grass, apparently in deep conversation. Squinting, she could clearly make out Mikey's form. 'Well they seem to get along fine without me' she thought savagely. 'Probably getting all cozy with dear TJ. Well that's okay, I can get on fine without them!'  
She found her chair again and sat in it, now fully prepared to indulge her memories.  
  
Never before had Spinelli felt more alive. Pressed close against her date with her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, and smiled to herself when she felt it speed up when she ran her hands through her hair. Yes, this would be the night. Her own heart fluttered at the thought.  
TJ looked down at her with dark eyes. The way he was looking at her made Spinelli think of something ancient and hungry. If she had known this guy any less than she did, she would be afraid.  
"Let's say we get out of here," TJ whispered suggestively. Spinelli gasped at the delightful feeling that raced down her spine at his words. She tried not to show just how much she wanted to accept.  
"For God's sake Teej! I did NOT get all prissied up tonight so my date could strip it all off of me!" When she noted that TJ looked sufficiently chargined, she smiled and softened her tone. "Give it another hour and a half." After this, TJ brightened considerably, becoming more and more intimate with her on the dance floor. The few times that they danced with other partners, Spinelli could feel his eyes glued to her. It was as if she had a constant knowledge of his whereabouts.  
  
The minutes ticked by. Quickly at first, and then as the hour and a half was beginning to come to an end, it seemed like every second lasted a minute, and every minute an hour. Spinelli began to get very angry at the clock. Didn't it know how anxious she was to get out of this place and explore all of the delights her hot ass date could offer her? She felt as though all of her feelings and senses were congregated in a spot deep within her. It was all she could do to keep from moaning aloud when she felt TJ's arms circle her waist from behind.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked quietly so as not to alert anybody.  
"Hell yes," she murmured through clenched teeth. "I'll kill that clock if I stay here another damned minute!" TJ laughed and nibbled her earlobe before taking her hand and leading her out of the gym, and out the back of the building where there were no cars, and no lights.  
The night was dark and sensual, and only the stars and the moon bore witness aslips met, and hands tangled in hair. Never before had Spinelli been kissed so thouroughly. Her arms twined about TJ's neck and he pulled her closer....closer until their bodies were fused, and space had no meaning. Her mouth opened tentatively at the demand of his questing tounge, and she gasped in delight as his hand sought out her breast. She leaned her head back and he trailed wet kisses down her throat.  
Her disappointment reached its zenith when he pulled away.  
"My God," TJ groaned. "I hope I can keep my hands off of you until we get to the hotel. Spinelli practically growled in frustration. She couldn't go out in public like this! She was sure she was practically giving off rayes of arousal! But it seemed the only way to get what she wanted. So she pulled off her strappy heels, grabbed TJ's hand, and ran full tilt. Hoping that this would burn off some of the steam. But to no avail. As she heard TJ's breathing, turned ragged from the rather long run, all she could think about was what else they would soon be doing to make him breathe like that.  
"Hotel please," TJ told the driver. Spinelli chose to ignore the look in his eyes as he started the engine and began to move. It wasn't as if she could concentrate anyway. TJ had put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Her almond shaped, dark brown eyes grew even darker as she listed to the things that were being whispered into her ear. She really hoped that the driver would sympathise with her and floor it!  
  
AN: To all of my wonderful loyal readers, If you are sick minded like me and wanted nothing more than a good sex scene, I am sorry. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! It may be awhile. School and all that wonderful stuff. Just know that I am thinking of you fondly while trying to learn a foreign language at seven thirty in the morning! Blah. Far to early to be attempting to think in my opinion. Especially verb conjugating in the imperfect tense AHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, getting out of hand. Thanks again for all the good reviews. You guys make my world go round.  
Mucho Amore,  
  
One Feather  
  
Una Pluma 


	4. Clouds and Seashells

The driver was evil. In exactly five minutes, he had made it onto Spinelli's people to kill list. This list wasn't very long. Far longer was her People to Severely Injure List. But the driver was a special case. He drove as if he was immortal and had forever to do whatever the hell he wanted. He wasn't and he didn't. 'That guy's gotta be at least ninety!' she thought angrily. 'You'd think that he would hurry up so he can die in his own home. But then again, he'll probably have a heart attack if he drives over fifteen miles an hour.' She sighed loudly, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't. In fact, he stepped on the brake and looked back at her.  
"And what is the matter with you missy?" he asked as though actually concerned. It was against all of Spinelli's upbringing to tell an old man the truth. So she shook her head and smiled painfully. To her joy, he began to drive again.  
  
About thirty minutes later, they were in the parking lot. A minute later, they were in the front lobby. And five minutes after that, they were in their room. Spinelli still thinking rather guiltily about the looks on the face of the older woman who had handed TJ the key. It was a 'you are going to ruin your whole life in less than an hour' look. TJ didn't give her time to dwell on this. The moment the door was shut, his mouth was on hers,and all thoughts were wiped from Spinelli's mind.  
  
It was light. A brush really, but she felt it like a jolt had shot down her body and glued her feet to the ground. Man, could he kiss! She soon found her arms wrapped snugly around his neck as the kiss was deepened. Their tounges were soon engaged in a sensual game of tag, and she was feeling distinctly lightheaded. She felt him draw her closer and closer, and closer. Even when she was as close as she could get, she tried to fill any space that might still be between them. Their mouths broke apart when her gown slid to the ground to lay in sparkling folds on the floor. She looked down at herself in surprise. She hadn't even noticed the fact that he'd been fiddling with the back of it. He smiled devilishly and pulled her close once more. After several more soul-searing kisses, he lifted her into his arms and carried her the whole three steps to the bed. Dimly, she noticed that the coverlet was a hideous pastel colored array of overly large seashells. He slid her beneath the sheets before joining her there, kissing every bare inch of her skin. As if by magic, each place he touched ignited with sensation. That night, she had come very close to yielding to temptation and wearing boxers that night. She was now SO grateful that Gretchen's objections had overruled it. She never knew that taking off underwear could be so damn sexy! But she was practically writhing on the bed when he sloooooowly removed the damp, red lace. TJ grinned at her. He knew just what she was thinking. She knew he knew, and if she were in her right mind, She would have wiped that goofy grin right off his face. But if she did that, he would stop doing whatever he was doing to her, and she would die if he did. In less than ten seconds, she felt his heated flesh press against her abdomen. Her stomach clenched in apprehension. 'O God!' she thought frantically. 'This is really happening!' Then his mouth was on hers, and she chose that moment to look straight into his eyes. TJ swallowed the moan she emitted. They were just dark pools now. For just a moment, she was staring into his very soul. It was forbidden territory, but he was actually letting her see. It was in that moment that she felt it. She loved him! It wasn't some silly high school crush. This was right. She loved him. She was floating on clouds. Partly the way he was making her feel, and partly her newly discovered feelings. She was brought swiftly back to earth when a mind-numbing pain seared through her body. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, there was a murmur. 'It's done. There is NO going back.' Far more prominent was her indignation.  
  
"OW!" she cried. Spinelli the bad ass once more. TJ pulled back, his frown of concern melting her anger into a warm mushy pool in the pit of her stomach. 'This is okay,' she reminded herself through gritted teeth. 'It's TJ. I love him, and he cares about me.' Even as she stared into his face, she felt the pain of his conquest subside. She smiled at him, growing eager for the delights to come. "Well is this all?' she asked breathlessly. TJ's manly pride must have kicked in then. He moved in her. So carefully. Holding her, making her feel more feminine than any of her other two-week-long relationships had. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, and she shuddered in ecstasy as she felt him sink deeper into her untouched body. He groaned and buried his face in her throat. It was all building up in her now. Delicious shivers were coursing throughout her body making her squirm and moan. Her breath came in gasps while she felt herself being brought higher and higher. Until it all crashed. She had no sense of self anymore. She saw nothing but Him while he gave and received the ultimate Pleasure. She heard nothing but their combined breathing and their groans and cries. She felt nothing but their bodies moving in this most ancient ritual of lovers. For that was what they were now. For a second, she felt him throbbing within her before he groaned loudly and spilled himself into her. She panicked for a second remembering that she hadn't in any way protected herself. She could have a life starting in her right now! But the thought faded. If she was pregnant, then they would work it out. They were after all, meant to be.  
  
TJ kissed her warmly and rolled onto his side. He played in facination with a damp tendril of her hair for a moment. Then he replaced it and kissed her temple.  
"Sorry it had to hurt like that," he whispered. Spinelli shivered and snuggled closer to him, for once letting her newly discovered romantic side take over. She listened to the little nothings he whispered and felt her heart swelling with inexpressible love. The last thing she remembered of that night was his kisses on her face.  
  
TO MY DEAR READERS: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but another story I was writing was taking up all of my inspiration. Incidentally, I looked at this story and began feeling guilty, so I went far back into my mind, and dredged up another chapter. I hope it was relatively okay. We're going back to the present pretty soon, so the real story can actually begin. I hope I haven't completely lost all my readers. I will be very sad if I did. Oh well, there's only one way to find out I guess. BYE!  
~OF~ 


	5. Water and Ice

Spinelli jerked back to the present and was shocked and ashamed to find a thin film of tears on her cheeks. Why, after all these years, did these memories still bother her? And she hadn't even gotten to the bad part yet! She got up from the chair to drag herself back to the snack bar buffet table. The chocolate chip cookies were particularly good. She loaded her dilapidated foam plate with as many of the chocolaty morsels as it could hold and make the trek back to her chair. She sat down and stuffed three cookies whole into her mouth. After swallowing, she put her head in her lap and willed back the day, the morning when her life had ended.  
  
It felt like she had just gotten to sleep after TJ had woken her up at two in the morning with more kisses and sweet words. Spinelli awoke to see the dawn. its weak rays straining to get into the room through the partially closed blinds. She smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was TJ. Or was it TJ? Spinelli sat up and tried to orient herself with the unfamiliar surroundings. She prodded the lump beside her. It didn't move. She yanked back the hideous sea shell coverlet and discovered nothing more than a mound of pillows in a rough human form. And she smiled again. It was just a coincidence. TJ was probably off at the vending machine down the hall. He would be back soon. In the meantime, she was going to shower.  
  
Without even realizing it, she listened for the sound of the key in the lock the whole time she was in there. Straining her ears over the roar of the warm jets of water that were cascading over her body. After getting out, she wrote hers andTJ's initials with a heart around them in the fogged up mirror. Just before heading back into the main part of the room in nothing but a boring white towel, she turned, and scribbled out the initials and heart. That just wasn't her. She admitted that she was turning into a sap, but she wasn't that far gone yet. She was very disappointed when the room was devoid of any other life form except her own. 'Where is he?!' she thought desperately. 'Well fine. Let's see how he likes coming to an empty room... especially after everything we've been through!' Shoving herself into some clothes, she walked out into the hallway and trudged through a maze of dimly lit corridors to Gretchens room, which she was sharing with some other girl whom Spinelli didn't know. All she knew was that she had a significant other and that Gretchen was sure to be alone. After five minutes of aimless wandering, she actually began to think. 'The room number she gave me was 576.. I think' It took her awhile to learn to read the signs in the half light, and even longer when she had to work up the motivation to climb a flight of stairs. 'I've had a long night!' she thought defensively and then, 'I've got to stop thinking to myself this much.' The stairs were climbed, and the room was found. Spinelli raised a fist to pound on the door in her own special way. But before it make the satisfying clunk of contact, it was thrown open before her.  
"Do I even want to know why you want me to get ice TJ?" a slender girl with perfect auburn hair in little more than a transparent, feathery, light blue teddy asked flirtatiously over her shoulder. A faint male voice was heard, and the girl laughed... and turned...and saw Spinelli standing there with her mouth hanging open.  
"Spinelli!" she screeched. "What are you doing here? This is the cool part of the hotel!" She began to brush past her.  
"Ashley Q," her voice cracked and she winced. "Who's in there with you?" Ashley rolled her eyes and flicked a lock of hair back in place.  
"TJ," she said gloating. Then she leaned in close and whispered. "We've been going out in secret for like, four months now. Only don't tell anyone! You know how unAshleyacceptable he is. Now would you mind moving? I have to get ice for some reason..." She shoved past Spinelli who was rooted to the spot.  
  
She didn't stay for long. As though in a daze, she went back to her room to collect her stuff. She went down into the lobby where the lady at the desk looked at her. "I told you so" was written all over her face. Spinelli paid no mind. She got a taxi, and rode home in silence.  
  
AN: So ends chapter five. I know it's not long at all, but it could be worse. And don't worry, I swear on the life of my beloved Gorny(don't ask) that there will be a confrontation, but right now, she's in shock. I hope you enjoy... either way, more is to come. Now review like you do so well, and I will give you a wonderful chapter with revenge and other wonderful, exciting things.... OF 


	6. Five Second Rule

For the third or fourth time that evening, she came back to the here and now. Her plate was empty, and she didn't care to refill it. She felt kinda sick. She got out of her chair to lay down on the cool grass and look up at the stars that were beginning come out with extraordinary clarity. She didn't care to remember anymore tonight. She didn't really regret coming here. She was just disappointed that it hand't turned out to be what she had expected. But what had she expected? For TJ to have come up to her on bended knee to beg her forgiveness and ask that they continue their relationship? Well....maybe, in the very back of her mind that's what she wanted to happen. But what she had wanted more than anything else was for him to realize that she was not just the Spinelli with a constant murderous rage. She did not only take pleasure in violence and mud. Occasionally, she liked to think that she was actually the G word. She sometimes would have liked to be told at the very least that she was easy on the eyes. By somebody other than her parents. That was the real reason she had worn the torture heels and the blue gown. She had gotten some revenge though. She smiled grimly, as the memory began to come back. But she was tired, so tired of remembering. She would leave the rest of the story to somebody else.  
  
Gretchen was busy telling the story to everybody else, but she had left out one of the key parts. The part about which few knew. He smiled wryly and rubbed his jaw in thoughtful remembrance.  
  
It had taken him the better part of an hour and a half to extract everything from Ashley Q who was busy trying to ask him why he had wanted ice. Of course, it had been for a sex game he'd had in mind, but he hadn't counted on his prom date showing up at the door. When she had finally told him all he needed to know, he went into a sort of panic. This had not been a part of the plan. So he pulled on something to cover his lower region, borrowed Ashley Q's bubble gum pink sports car, and sped over to Spinelli's house. He knew he was in trouble. From the second he rang the doorbell, and heard her boots stomping down the stairs to answer. The door flew open, and he registered the shocking fact that her face was streaked with tears, dried and fresh. Then his thoughts suddenly centered around a terrible ache in his jaw, and he noted that he was now looking down at the sky. He even wondered if that was normal, before another blow hit him, square in the nose. Okay, he hadn't come here in order to get the shit beaten out of him. He needed to speak.  
  
"Spin! No! Let me explain.."  
"Explain what? Why you tore my heart out and crushed it under your feet? Why you chose not to tell me you were already screwing around with another Ashley?"  
"NO! I just want you to know why I did what I did!"  
"And why the fuck would I care why?" Spinelli screamed "Remember how we always used to call you the Prankster Prince? Well, you should be happy to know that you just pulled the biggest prank of your life on me!" Tears began to spike her eyelashes, but she refused to let them fall. TJ gaped with his mouth open. There was no smooth reply at his lips. He had really and truly hurt this girl, and there were no words, no matter how cajoling, no actions, no matter how chivalrous that could take back what he had done. And for that, he was sorry.  
"Hey Spin, I'm sorry," he said truthfully.  
"Get out of here in less than five seconds, and I won't beat anymore shit out of you." When TJ didn't respond, she grabbed a fistful of his flesh, and shoved him down her front stairs. He landed face down on the pavement. A loud thud told him her door and been shut. Thoroughly miserable, he forgot completely about the car, and walked down the street all of two houses to his own home.  
  
"They didn't speak anymore that year. TJ and Ashley Q broke up not long after prom. Nobody's exactly sure who dumped who. And Spinelli and Teej haven't met in ten years until this night." Gretchen finished with a flourish. The group sat in silence for a moment, before Gus broke the silence.  
"But TJ, why?" The one questioned looked up for the first time since the story began.  
"The reason is really stupid. I realized that while lying on the pavement in Spin's driveway. I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Leastways not 'til Spinelli knows, and she's so stubborn, she may never." Without another word, he got up and headed for the snack bar.  
  
She had thought that she didn't want food. She was very wrong. She fought a furious battle with herself. 'Just stay for fifteen more minutes, then go get Gretch, nd leave without even looking at the snack bar.' All of her resistance was shattered when a plate of giant M&M cookies was set onto the table. She practically ran to the table. She snatched two of them for herself,and spun around to go back into her quiet, dark corner. Upon turning, she smacked right into the very person that had consumed her evening, yet the one she most wanted to avoid. Her precious cookies went tumbling to the ground. She dove after them, and they were retrieved.  
"Five second rule," she muttered more to herself as she straightened. When up to her full height, she found herself looking yet again into his endless blue eyes. She closed her own tightly, hoping that when she opened them, TJ would be gone. It was a game she had used to play as a young child. She had found that it rarely worked. Such was the case now.  
"SPinelli, we need to talk," was all he said. 


	7. Explanations

AN: Wow, three reviews in record time! Not bad. Thanks to the people who have so far reviewed chapter six. You know who you are. Loyal, regular reviewers make me happy. I dunno if it's just me. And for you wonderful, regular reviewers, I am installing.......CHAPTER SEVEN. Unfortunately, after this chapter, I'm not quite sure where to go with the story. I really isn't know if I'm gonna end it here or....well whatever. Why don't you read it and tell me what you think. Magic reviews full of opinions and advice would be very much appreciated.  
  
Spinelli sighed wearily. She was so sick of this. She should never have come tonight. She didn't want to battle herself and everybody else. Half of her just said 'Screw it. Just listen to him, forgive him. It's been ten years.' The other part said, 'Hell no! You will NOT listen to that bastard. He is the reason that all of your other relationships went down in flames. How Dare He try and make peace?!' Both sides battled. Neither won a clear victory.  
"I don't want to talk to you," she said weakly. TJ glared at her, and grasped her arm just above her elbow, and half led half dragged her to where she had been sitting before. When they had reached their destination, his hand lingered. Spinelli smacked it away. If looks could kill, then TJ would have been little more the a smoldering pile of ashes on the ground. As it were, she refused to admit just how much his touch still affected her. Each individual finger was still imprinted on her flesh, and flashes of what those hands had done in the name of love (on her part) made her face burn. She sat in her chair, and bit into her cookie, waiting for him to speak.  
"So, it's been a long time," TJ began.  
"Oh cut the crap," Spinelli snapped. "You must have dragged me over here for a reason, spit it out. I have better things to do."  
"Like what, skulk around the snack table and glare at everybody who looks at you?' After ten years, TJ was finally beginning to lose his temper.  
"No, more like go home, beat up my punching bag, and pretend that I never met you." Was it just her, or did hurt flash through his eyes for just a second? She felt a mixture of satisfaction and guilt. More guilt than she would have liked. Was it just him or was guilt in her eyes for just a second? Dammit, she wasn't supposed to be the once feeling guilty. He hunkered down so they were level.  
  
"Listen Spin. I came here tonight fully expecting to be murdered..."  
"I like to think that I've grown up a bit since I was eighteen," Spinelli muttered, staring determinedly at her lap.  
"Yes, you have," TJ answered, taking the briefest of moments to look her up and down. "But anyway, I didn't want to die, or at the very least be severely injured, without you knowing why I did what I did after prom."  
"Why the..." the slightest of smiles touched her lips as out of the corner of her eye, she saw TJ wince at the words he thought were forthcoming. "...hell should I care why you did that to me? After all, it was ten whole years ago. It was obvious then that you didn't care about how I felt, why don't I just return the favor?" She turned slightly in her chair so that she was looking at TJ's feet rather than her own lap.  
"Well, this is gonna be kinda hard to believe, but what I did, I did because I DID care how you felt." TJ clearly heard Spinelli snort. Alright, he knew that he was going to have to work for her forgiveness.  
  
"The thing is, I knew you liked me as more than just a friend. You were always looking at me out of the corner of your eye and smiling. I was flattered, sure, but I also felt guilty. I was beginning to be attracted to you too. I knew that you had never..well..that you were a virgin, and that just drove me crazy. But I felt awful. You were one of my best friends, more like a twin sister than anything else. So, I started going out with Ashley Q, hoping that that would help to take my mind off of you. I didn't expect her to refuse to make our relationship public. Since nobody knew about it, and she and I were hardly ever together, You were still infatuated with me, and I was consumed with thoughts of you. By prom, I had the plan formed. How could it possibly go wrong? Your dreams would be fufilled, because for that night I would devote my every attention to you. I would be at your side, and you would be the envy of all. And I would be happy, because I would have the chance to let my....feelings out, and I wouldn't think of you as more than a friend again." TJ halted his speech for a second to chance a glance at the woman beside him. She was glaring at his kneecaps now. He was making progress!  
"Aren't you the modest one," he clearly heard her mutter.  
  
"Anyway, the morning after prom, I woke up just before dawn. You were asleep, and I felt worse than ever. It was rather plain that you were still just as in love with me as you had been before. Maybe even more so. And I definitely wasn't going to forget about you now that we had done what we did." He grinned as Spinelli rolled her eyes at his abysmal use of the English language. "So I hightailed it, hoping that if I devoted myself to somebody else that I would forget about you, and you me. You weren't supposed to discover us together."  
"Gretchen's room was a bit farther down the hall," Spinelli admitted sheepishly. "The numbers were sorta hard to read in the dark." Her gaze was now fixed on his left shoulder. "Out of curiosity, what was the ice for?" She would have sworn she saw TJ blush a bit in the dark.  
"It was just something I read in a magazine. A game thing. You don't want to know the details. But It was after you left after finding out what I had done that I realized, that I had no desire to play games with you. At least not those kinds of games. With Ashley Q, it was all just something to keep me entertained, but I didn't need that with you. You were just you, and that was enough. And then it occurred to me that I was a moron, a bastard, and a long list of other undesirable things. And so, I'll say it again. I'm really, really sorry."  
  
He waited. Spinelli had been looking just past his ear during his last couple of sentences. That gave him hope. She let out a deep breath, and finally, after ten long years, looked him willingly in the face. She smiled a little, and held out her second cookie to him. He took it as a peace offering, and raised it in tribute to their new understanding, before he took a bite. And another. Spinelli had a fair point, these things were extremely addictive.  
  
AN: Yah, thats it for chapter seven, maybe for the whole story. I'm not sure. I want to continue, but I'm not quite sure how. Suggestions would, as I said, be most welcome. So REVIEW! All of you! My old, loyal fans, and those who have just recently started reading. I WANT INPUT! WEEEEEEEEEEEE! If what I ask is accomplished, then cookies will fall from the sky, and the world will be filled with magic and Cake, and rainbows and lollipops. OK...I need to calm down now. Have a nice day. 


	8. A Dance With a Challenge

AN: Hey! Thanks for all the REVIEWS! glares accusingly at the computer screen Well, if you hate how the story turns out, don't yell at me. Thank you SO much those who did oblige.  
  
While the two reunited people sat and nibbled cookies in a dark corner, the others watched them hopefully.  
"Do you think they'll kiss?" Mikey whispered. Gretchen shook her head.  
"No, they may have reached an understanding, but Spinelli is still really mistrustful. I don't know if she'll ever let him go that far again."  
"She might you know," Vince cut in. "She loved him ten years ago, and I don't think her feelings ever went away."  
"I don't know," Gretchen said doubtfully. "She never talked about him."  
"That doesn't mean anything," Vince argued.  
"But do we all agree that we want them together?" Gus interrupted loudly to stop the bickering. They all nodded silently. "Well, all we need to do is get them alone together in a situation where they will have no choice but to rely on each other..." He began to imagine a white water rafting trip gone wrong, where they were stuck in the wilderness for two weeks with nothing but bears for company. Then he imagined TJ in a fight with one, and being "de-manned". he winced. No, maybe not. "Never mind. We just need something more boring and immature. Any ideas?"  
"I don't think we should do anything just yet." Gretchen said worriedly. "I'll girl talk with her, and see what I can do. You guys talk to TJ. Give it two weeks, if Spin gets stubborn and refuses to go on a coffee date with him, we'll take matters into our own hands. Agreed?"  
"Agreed.  
"Sounds good."  
"Sure."  
  
Two hours passed in which TJ and Spinelli talked amiably of this and that. It was a polite conversation, not at all important. TJ didn't want to steer the talk to anything that might make Spinelli angry or uncomfortable, and Spinelli didn't want to dredge up her past, or let him know just how he had affected her over their ten years of separation. But it was hard. They had known each other more in the most intimate fashion, and now they were speaking as though they had only just met. Not easy at all. But it was so much better than ignoring TJ on Spinelli's part, because his presence was impossible to ignore. He was magnetic. TJ was just relieved that they were on friendly speaking terms again. But he still didn't see so much as a coffee date anytime in the future.  
  
Finally, they had run out of cookies, and were forced to come out of their shadowy haven to replenish their supplies. They didn't get far, they were hailed by the other members of the gang, and they spent several more happy hours talking of old times, when they had been in elementary school. The fourth grade stood out particularly strong in their minds.  
"......And when Spinelli and Mikey were in that ballet class, and they had to do a recital in front of the entire school!" Gretchen cried, reaching beneath her thin wired glasses to wipe her eyes. The rest of them were clutching their sides in mirth as well.  
".....And when Teej got kidnapped by the kindergartners, and was with them for practically the entire day!" Vince added trying to suck in air. Another burst of laughter followed this.  
"......And when TJ and Spinelli had to kiss in front of everybody just to prove that kissing was not an enjoyable affair!" Gus added enthusiastically. A tense silence immediately followed this statement. TJ and Spinelli were both uncommonly flushed, and the rest glanced nervously at each other.  
"Um...Anybody care to dance?" Vince asked, indicating the flat patch of grass where couples were forming. That was all that was needed to break the awkward silence. Spinelli jumped immediately to her feet, grabbed Vince's hand, and practically dragged him away. He only had time to look over his shoulder to offer an apologetic glance to TJ who looked hurt and rather jealous. Instead, he turned his eyes to Gretchen, whose cheeks tinged a delicate shade of pink. But she got up and took his hand. Gus was immediately taken away by Ashley A. Mikey was able to scrounge up a dance in the girl who had been upside-down girl.  
  
TJ kept a close watch on Spinelli and Vince while they danced. She acted far too carefree with him than was to TJ's liking. For all he knew, they could have dated, they could have shared the most intimate....he stopped himself before his thoughts went too far. But still. They hadn't at all discussed their personal lives after they had parted. 'And with good reason!' he scolded himself. 'What business is it of yours how she's spent her nights in the last ten years? God knows you haven't exactly become a monk.' Still, the thought of any other man touching that which he had so tenderly awoken made his jaw clench and his hands tense. The song ended, and TJ was relieved. He wouldn't have been able to restrain from accidentally bruising Gretchen's flesh if he had held onto her waist much longer. Still, as he let go of her, the urge to pull something close and squeeze it until it was pulp between his fingers was coursing strong within him. Another song started. Very slow, very romantic. He barely paid attention. He was striding up to Spinelli who was preparing for another dance with Vince.  
"May I?" he asked curtly offering Spinelli his hand. It wasn't really a question, and Spinelli thought it best not to argue. She took his hand, and Vince went off to dance with Gretchen, who was looking at the couple with a sly smile on her face.  
  
Spinelli put her hands gingerly on his shoulders. One of the last things she wanted to do was dance with this man. Memories of the ill fated prom came flooding back to her. She squelched them. TJ rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. Too close, and yet, somehow, not close enough. Spinelli gasped quietly, and her stomach flipped. She could feel his heart beating. It was the most sensual she'd felt in a long time. TJ didn't know what it was, maybe it was the semidarkness, or the haunting melody, or the sultry air, but something made him bolder. He reached around, behind her shoulders and removed an elastic from one hastily made braid. And then the other. He undid the midnight black wisps, and watched, delighted as they flowed in unrestrained waves behind her head. Wavy, because of their long confinement. He pocketed the elastics. Spinelli knew she should be pissed. Should demand how he dared to do such an intimate thing so soon after she'd begun to forgive him. But she couldn't at the moment. Besides, what was the harm? It was just hair. Not like he was striping of her clothes. She relaxed back into his strong, capable arms. Unwilling to break the mood.  
"How many other men have you known?" He whispered into her ear. He knew it was a dumb question, but he couldn't help himself. He was losing himself in the moment, and he was not possessed of all his wits. She tensed, and her catlike eyes narrowed dangerously, but she did not pull away. Apparently he was not the only one who was not themselves.  
"You have no right to ask me that, none whatsoever!" she hissed back at him.  
"How many?" he persisted. She pulled away, but only slightly.  
"Be careful, Teej or I might just have to do a repeat performance of that day on my front porch." She murmured out of the corner of her mouth. TJ just grinned roguishly, and pulled her back, full against him. All thought and feeling immediately plummeted to that one spot deep inside that could only be reached by...well, if she thought of that she just might come undone right here.  
"Just tell me."  
"I've learned enough from other guys to bring you to your knees," she whispered seductively. This information sent a surge of jealousy coursing through him, but also, an equally strong burst of excitement. She was telling the truth, he felt it. And Damn him to hell if he didn't want to know exactly what she had learned in his absence. He barely suppressed a groan.  
"Prove it," he muttered hoarsely.  
  
AN: NOW REVIEW!!! 


	9. A Look and a Kiss

{rtf1ansideff0{fonttbl{f0fnilfcharset0 Courier New;}} {generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;}viewkind4uc1pardlang1033f0fs20 AN: I am in a really good mood today! It's finally summer, I got two reviews at once, I finally have the full size stand up cardboard Gorny that I have wanted for six months cuz my friends love me, I just ate french fries, AND I've read several happy stories. So Yah here comes thy way, another chapter........................par par Spinelli almost tripped over her feet. "Prove what exactly?" She asked glaring. Somewhere, deep inside, TJ knew he should have backed off long ago, shouldn't have started this conversation, should have left well enough alone. But he was too far in to back out now. A smile curved on his handsome lips.par "You said you could make me fall to my knees. Prove it. Prove to me that you learned more from those other bastards than you did from me. Go on, show me."par 'Awwww, he's jealous,' a small part of her thought fondly. The other, greater part of her was almost shaking with defiance. 'He calls THEM bastards!'par "You are an arrogant asshole TJ!" His smile only increased. Something inside her snapped. She yanked his head down, and closed all space between their lips. She felt satisfaction well up when she saw his look of surprise, and how he was trying and failing to soften the kiss.par par It was a chilly bond, and yet, as her mouth moved coldly over his, he felt himself warming up. He hoped some of the heat was being transferred to her. Slowly, so slowly, her lips softened. Her body moved in closer to his, more seductive than she knew. Her hands moved from the sides of his face to twine about his shoulders. Her dark eyes fluttered closed. It had been almost twenty years since they had first locked lips. Needless to say both of their attitudes had changed dramatically. Tounges played an avid game of tag. TJ pulled her closer, and was unable to suppress a groan. Damn, but he still wanted her. Spinelli's eyes opened and widened as obvious proof of his attraction pressed against her abdomen. Her thoughts torn momentarily from the man she was kissing made her realize that there was no sound issuing from the band, or the surrounding people. TJ arrived at the same conclusion only seconds later.par par The crickets chirped, a car passed in the distance. Spinelli felt like she had been shoved beneath a spotlight, even though the only light was that of the burning tiki torches. As all the people stared at them, they were at a loss for what to do. The last time this had happened, they had only had to say 'ewwwwww' and pretend like they hadn't enjoyed what had just happened. Now it wasn't so simple. They weren't nine anymore, and it was pretty obvious that they had both enjoyed it a great deal. Especially if one was wont to look at TJ...par "What? Haven't you ever seen a guy and girl kiss before?" Spinelli spat angrily. She spun on her heel and stormed to the car. TJ was left with his own embarrassment until Gus, Vince, and Mikey came to rescue him. Gretchen had already left to go after Spinelli.par par She looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Her hair was down and mussed, her lips were swollen, her eyes were bright, and her face was red and burning. It had been so long. How could he still affect her so? Time. That was the answer. It had been well over a year since she had kissed a man. Her late husband Tom. But they hadn't begun seriously dating until two years ago. But he had been every inch the gentleman. Never pushing her beyond whatever standards she set. No, she had not loved him. She would never have kissed him like she had kissed TJ just now. Not in front of so many others. She didn't get it. Didn't really want to. Never once had Tom hurt her in any way, but she felt more passion after ten years with the man who had broken her heart, than she had on her own wedding night! Before her thoughts could delve any farther into her dark and muddy past, Gretchen joined her. Spinelli automatically started up the engine.par "Don't you dare say anything," she said ominously.par "I didn't say a word!" Gretchen cried defensively. But a small smile played on her lips all the same. "Well, I know what you're thinking."par "You have no idea what I'm thinking."par "Then tell me."par "Well, is he like you remembered him? Those lips looked pretty tasty from where I was standing." Gretchen's grin turned into an outright evil smirk while Spinelli regained control of the car after nearly swerving off the road. "Well? Oh, come on! You can tell me!"par "Of course he's a good kisser! Of course he tastes good! This is TJ we're talking about here. TJ, the know womanizer, the single most seductive guy in the whole school! Do you honestly think that he let up on his wandering ways once he went off to college?" Gretchen let her carry on for awhile. She didn't think Spinelli even realized half of what she was admitting.par par "You like her don't you?" Vince asked teasingly, handing TJ a sandwich half.par "Oh shut up," said TJ wearily. He only admitted to himself that he wanted to see her again. Throughout all the years, he had met no other girl with Spinelli's spunk and zest for life. Nobody else knew that what he really wanted was to settle down after these years of wandering. Let the others think that he was untamable. That no woman could tie him down. Just for a laugh, he pictured waking up every morning to one of Spinelli's smart mouthed comments, and was surprised to find himself smiling. Not minding so much. He even went so far as to imagine the ring on her finger. Probably a cheap, plastic one from a supermarket vending machine, because she scoffed at real jewelry, but it was there all the same. Binding her to him. No, he didn't mind at all. He even groped so far into the future, and saw the vague outline of a little girl with long black hair, and almond shaped eyes that were a piercing blue rather than sultry, dangerous black. And he found that he only felt a slight twinge of panic at these thoughts. And he snapped back. No. That was about as likely as one of the Ashleys refusing to fix a chipped nail. But that didn't mean he couldn't try. It would be difficult, yes, but he was a master of planning. He was 'good ole TJ.' He had gotten away with chewing gum on many occasions, he could certainly make his old friend love him again.par par par AN: Yeah, this is kinda late notice for those who have already read this chapter and reviewed, but I'm ending this story here. I don't want to drag it on too long, because this was primarily going to be about them just meeting up again. But who knows....I may get the urge to write a sequel. So thanks for reading, and if you haven't left a review yet....leave one. This has by far been the most rewarding story I've written so far which is why I almost made it go on longer than appropriate. And it also marks the first real story I've actually finished! I'm happy. I love GORNY.........OFpar tabpar } 


End file.
